


【鸣佐】如果在学校来一发会怎么样

by mini_miao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_miao/pseuds/mini_miao
Summary: 注意事项：☀现代校园paro☀有超多男性向基佬风粗俗描写☀会有一定程度的ooc与dirty talk☀可以接受以上的请继续观看





	【鸣佐】如果在学校来一发会怎么样

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> ☀现代校园paro
> 
> ☀有超多男性向基佬风粗俗描写
> 
> ☀会有一定程度的ooc与dirty talk
> 
> ☀可以接受以上的请继续观看

佐助有个小习惯，他在上课想不清问题的时候，手指会绕起脸颊旁的头髮，洁白柔软的指尖打著小圆圈，我的视线就情不自禁落在他身上。  
事实上这动作太他妈的色情了，让我的脑袋开始自动播放佐助在床上那嫣红的脸跟淫荡的呻吟声。  
槽糕，不小心勃起了。  
啊啊，说起来我还未在学校跟佐助做过呢，真想做一遍呢，我试著想象佐助躺在桌子上揭开校服的画面。  
在我满脑子都是黄色废料的情况下，老师宣佈下课了。  
一到小休，佐助就走过来，本来他好像想说什麼，但一看到我裤子的形状就露出复杂的神情，仿佛在说怎麼上一下课就能变成这个样子。  
他移开眼睛，“…在学校你兴奋什麼，快点去厕所搞定这东西，一会可是要上理科堂。”  
明明我们都把不该干的事情都干过了，但佐助在这种事上还是有点小害羞，意外地可爱呢，我搔头傻笑起来。

我拉起佐助的手，跑出课室，本来佐助还一脸疑惑被我拉住，但在被我按进厕格裡面之后，他好像懂了什麼，想要推开我。但他怎样都挣脱不了我，最终还是放弃了，佐助只好背对著我，很不情愿磨磨蹭蹭地脱下裤子跟内裤，显然很不想在厕所裡面跟我做爱。  
我在心裡嘻嘻地笑，每次都是这个样子最后还不是被我干到潮吹。  
白花花的屁股就这样出现在我的眼前，说起来比起初夜那会这屁股好像大了不少，更加软乎乎，就这样掂在手就有种满足感。毕竟我可是一有空就在佐助身上耕耘，用的还是我最喜欢的后背位，再不被我啪大就真的对不起我自己。  
佐助把润滑剂递给我，“快点做完回去上课。”然后扶著墻撅起屁股，那肉色的臀缝在我眼睛前摇来摇去，看到我眼都直了。  
我抹点润滑剂，在穴口磨蹭了两下就轻易而举顶开那小小的肉穴，一进去，肠壁便紧紧的吸允我的手指，内裡湿滑湿滑的，没有多大障碍就摸到敏感点的所在位置，我恶作剧似的曲起手指划过那凸起的点，佐助“啊”的一声叫了出来，穴肉越发收紧。  
看来也不需要什麼润滑剂了，我随便抽插了两下，便迅速抽开手指，鸡巴迫不及待从内裤中跳出来，对準屁眼捅了进去。  
“啊嗯……”轻微的声音声从佐助的嘴边漏出来，不知道是不是顾忌到在学校的原因，他用双手捂住嘴巴，上半身瘫软在厕所板上。  
真可惜呢，明明佐助的淫叫声那麼好听。

我举起佐助的脚踝搭在肩上，一下子没有了支撑的他惊呼了一声，只好抓紧面前的厕所板稳住身体，趁著佐助的呼吸还未平復，我一下子使劲挺进他的身体，直搞黄龙，龟头对著那一个小小的凸点磨蹭起来。  
“啊啊啊——”  
佐助瞪大眼睛，一下就高潮了，胯下那秀气的阴茎啪嗒啪嗒的从小孔流下精液，甩到地板上。此刻穴肉里一层层的皱褶因為高潮而用力收缩，硬邦邦的鸡巴被这麼一吸就变得更大了。  
我强忍著想要内射的冲动，掐著佐助那白皙的腰，胯下不停挺进挺出，九浅一深，“啪啪”的声音迴荡在小小的厕格里，肉乎乎的屁股也被我啪出浪花。

“啊啊……”经过了一回高潮的佐助的脑袋裡面已经没有剩下除了鸡巴以外的东西，他的屁股一扭一扭的，一上一下吞吐我的鸡巴。  
所以说这次一定要把佐助操到潮吹嘿嘿。  
我加快速度使劲挺动腰部，佐助颤抖著发出啊啊的声音，屁眼被操得往外翻，裡面的骚水跟润滑剂被搅成乳白色，从穴口被挤压出来。

我低下身体，勾起佐助的下巴，眼神迷离的他乖乖地让我堵上嘴唇，“嗯……” 我伸出舌头尝试撬开他紧实封闭的嘴唇，他没有防备的让我搜刮他口中的蜜液，舌头也乖顺的与我的纠缠起来，我们的唾液在唇舌交缠中互相融合，我边用力吸允他同样敏感的口腔，边擼动那高高挺起的阴茎，过了没多久，他就绷紧了身体，双眼反白，在接吻中再次迎来毫无理性的高潮。  
我也掐著点在佐助体内射出第一泡的精液。  
精液源源不绝从尿道口注入小穴，冲刷著肠道，仿佛要让佐助怀孕似的。  
现在整个厕所剩下佐助喘气的声音，他慢慢从高潮的餘韵中平静下来，却好像感受到有什麼异样，低下头，看到的是白浊滑过腿间的样子。  
感受到精液在肚子裡面荡来荡去的佐助脸都白了，此时他才发现我原来没戴安全套。  
“你怎麼没戴保险套！”  
“这个嘛，反正佐助你也很爽就不要介意这种小问题啦。”  
“才不是小问题，你快点给我拔出去——啊——”  
还未等佐助说完我再次冲击他的敏感点，没有準备的他猝不及防发出一声媚叫。  
“反正这个样子也不可能去上课的啦，不如就在这裡补完一星期没做的分量啦。”  
按著无力反抗的佐助，我又开始了新一轮的挺动。

直到放学的鐘声响起，我才把最后一泡精液射在佐助的肚子裡面。  
此刻佐助紧紧的抱著我，身体不断地颤抖，看来是刚刚的乾性潮吹让他理智全失，现在还未回过神。  
“佐助？”  
缓了好久，佐助才恍惚地嗯了一声，我抽出鸡巴，刚才射进去的白浊跟淫水的混合液体接连从穴口掉下来，他慢慢醒过来，感受到股间掉下来的东西，瞪了我一眼，然后捂住肚子，撑开穴眼打算排出精液，那红艷的小嘴对著厕所咕嚕咕嚕涌出白浊的液体，可是不管过了多久精液都还有很多，好像根本排不完的样子。  
佐助嘀咕道，“真搞不懂你為什麼能射那麼多。”  
“这可是我一个星期的存货哦我说。”  
“好烦啊你，下次再内射的话就不跟你做了，你自己擼了就好。”  
“誒——”  
“嗯……怎麼还有这麼多……”有一些精液顺著大腿往下流，差点弄脏裤子，佐助很苦恼拿起纸巾擦。  
看到这个场面的我有下次也不戴保险套的冲动。

幸好佐助是男孩子呢，如果是女孩子的话便很容易看见内裤裡面跟大腿上掛著的精液，我才不要别人看见佐助那麼可爱的模样。


End file.
